


WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 8: Choose your favorite minor character. Write a day in their life

by Sammykh



Series: WTNV Fictober [8]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Wtnv fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael reflects on his love of painting</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 8: Choose your favorite minor character. Write a day in their life

**Author's Note:**

> He just needs more love

Being an artist who didn't actually exist was hard, but Michael Sandero didn't mind. He felt happier now than when he was the quarterback for the Night Vale High School football team. He enjoyed football mind you, but now, he was doing what he loved. His paintbrush arced across the canvas, leaving beauty in its wake. Soon all the lines and seemingly random spots of color, would make a beautiful painting. As much as Michael loved Night Vale, he knew it loved to destroy. It was not just the act of painting that he loved so much, It was the act of creation.

 

“Michael! Dinner!” Michael smiled in the direction of his moms voice. Life wasn't perfect. But life, could be livable. Michael looked as his creation in progress. Yes, life is definitely livable.

 

“Coming mom!”

 


End file.
